Trinisette, Unleashed: Family Tales
by Syrlai
Summary: A story based from Trinisette, Unleashed. Composed of 14 chapters from the 14 days that Tsuna and the gang had spent at the mansion before getting shipped off to the Academy. Family Fluff and just pure humor. Dedicated to the people who have read Trinisette, Unleashed since the very beginning.
1. A Pineapple's Revenge

**Sorry about not posting this yesterday. I got sick with cramps plus lack of sleep. Moving onwards!**

**I recommend people who do not know Trinisette, Unleashed to read it since you probably won't understand this if you haven't read it. This chapter is set right after First Day in TU where Hibari and Mukuro break down the door.**

**Hmmn... I don't know whether I'm satisfied with this chapter or not but I will say that I did have fun writing it. Just warning though, don't expect Daemon to be all nice and cuddly in this story always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and if I did, rabid fangirls would come after me demanding for Hibari or Mukuro or any eligible character that they want. **

**Warning: Contains some very disturbing thoughts courtesy of our favorite Melon Mist Guardian **

* * *

Daemon decided that he didn't like their look-alikes the moment they brought down the door that led to that little Gokudera Hayato's room. They haven't been here for twenty-fours yet and they're already wrecking it! Even he and Alaude hadn't done any damage to the mansion until thirty-two hours after moving in.

Breakfast wasn't as awkward as last night, but the rest hasn't still gotten used to the children and by the rest; Daemon meant G, Lampo and Alaude (if you can count him in).

Daemon's eye twitched. Why the hell were they sitting so far away from him?

Tsuna was sitting next to Giotto - who was at the head of the table - facing G. Besides G was Gokudera, next to him was Yamamoto and Asari. After those two idiots were Knuckle and Ryohei, two even bigger idiots that Daemon has ever met and they were on the opposing side where Daemon sat. Sitting beside Tsuna was Lampo and beside him was Lambo, who was supposed to sit beside Daemon… but the brat was sitting at least five meters away from him, it was the same with the other one on Daemon's left; Mukuro sat far from him along with Chrome. Alaude and Hibari weren't there because Alaude had left early and Hibari just didn't want to eat with them and opted to stay in his room.

It annoyed him to no end that the children were avoiding him.

He huffed. Fine, he liked it that way.

At the head of the table, Giotto could clearly see that his Mist guardian was sulking. Last night G had rubbed it in Daemon's face how even Alaude was likable enough be approached by children, while he was avoided like a plaque. If Giotto didn't know G, he would never understood the double meaning behind that taunt that Daemon was incapable of having children.

Usually, Daemon wouldn't be affected by G's taunting and would have brushed it off, only this time G had struck a hard blow to his man pride and comparing him to Alaude. This was a fact known by everyone in the Vongola: Daemon does _not_ like to be lower than Alaude.

Tsuna on the other hand, was feeling a pending sense of dread. Times like this he just knew something was up, and he didn't mean that his newly adopted Father was planning to skip work and pig out in G's room. No, it felt like those times that involves him running around in his boxers. He hoped that it wouldn't happen.

One the other side of the mansion, the door leading into Daemon Spade's room opened. Light spilled into the dark room. The intruder smiled and went inside.

In Gokudera's room though, a ball of yellow spotted fur uncurled itself and jumped down, stretching as it did so. After the carnivore and the Italian-pineapple head had left with the rest of the adults, the animals had come out. Kojiro went back to his owner while Natsu and Uri stayed behind.

Bored out of her mind, Uri decided to explore the place while dragging Natsu by the tail.

Poor Natsu didn't want to leave the safety of the room but Uri had said it was going to be fun and that they weren't going to be noticed; Natsu thought skeptically that how could anyone _not_ notice a leopard and lion cub with actual flames as his mane. She said all this enthusiastically, reassuring him that if things comes to worst she would handle it. So reluctantly (actually forced), Natsu went with her.

Their soft paws didn't make a sound as they padded down the corridor. Natsu trailed behind Uri as she paraded proudly without fear through the long and empty corridor.

'I don't think we should be walking around without our masters,' Natsu mewed to Uri.

Uri didn't listen to him as her ears perked up. Crouching down, she made her way to the corner and sat there. Natsu prowled behind her, his face clearly saying 'I knew this was a bad idea.'

Uri peeked and saw a maid fixing herself up. Something jostled in the maid's pocket and it poked out as she knelt down to fix her stocking. Uri instantly recognized it: the melon man's lenses.

Her lips pulled back in a feline snarl. That was not to be meant to be held by anyone, certainly not a low-class human in Uri's opinion. Natsu looked and had a similar look in his face, except his didn't have the same ferocity.

'That human is stealing that!' Uri hissed quietly.

'We have to take it back and bring it to our masters,' Natsu gao'd softly.

Uri nodded and together, both cubs approached the human slowly when...

"AHHHHHH!" the maid screamed as Uri launched herself in the maid's hair and began scratching every bit of skin she could reach.

"Get off!" she screamed and had managed to throw Uri off but hadn't noticed that Natsu had snagged Daemon's lenses during the confusion.

Uri landed on her feet gracefully and turned tail when Natsu ran past her. Both of them rounded around the nearest corridor and disappeared, leaving a raging fake-maid behind. "Stupid cats..." she felt for the bulge in her pocket and froze when she felt no bulge. If someone had discovered that she was a spy then...

"Come back here you stupid cats!" she shrieked and took off running.

**~ Daemon Spade~**

Daemon was very, _very_ angry. Someone had dared to steal from _him_? Once he finds the deadman he will show him the most gruesome illusion he has yet to show. He will drive them into madness by making them watch themselves rip their intestines out and shoving it down their throats, rip open their rib cages and slaughter the inside with a blunt axe, crushing their skull and having soft white brain xxx splattered over the whole area with fresh blood raining out of their gouged eyes and all thrown into a pile of shit...

Sometimes Daemon was a sadist way too much for his own good.

What was stolen from him you ask? His lenses. He had come back to his room after breakfast to get his lenses before he went out on a mission. His lenses were hidden in a secret compartment within the headboard of his bed and when he came to get it, he found a fake instead.

No one. _NO ONE_ steals his _LENSES_ and gets away with it!

He stomped his way down the hallway and while at it, releasing a murderous aura that sent servants going in another direction the moment they felt it.

Tsuna felt it too, even though he was in the other side of the mansion. He was about to get inside of Gokudera's room when he felt the aura and stopped in his tracks. Gokudera didn't notice and called out, "Uri!"

There was no reply. Gokudera checked under the bed. "Oi Uir, are you there?" Gokudera said.

"Uri?" Gokudera checked his closet, the covers on the bed, the top of his furniture, and the bathroom. Feeling slightly panicked, he called out shakily, "Na-Natsu?" There was no reply either.

"Jyuddaime!" Gokudera came stumbling out of the door.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I can't find Uri or Natsu!" Gokudera cried.

"Oh no... what if someone sees them?" Tsuna half-shrieked. "We have got find them!"

Gokudera nodded. They ran down the hall, intending to go to the kitchen if Uri and Natsu were hungry when something caught Tsuna's eye as they passed through an open window. He stopped and Gokudera stopped as well.

"Jyuddaime?"

"I found them!" Tsuna said as he pointed to where he saw a yellow-spotted tail with red flames sprouting from the end of it. "They were going to the green houses!"

When they got to the green houses, Tsuna got caught in the middle of another one-sided cat brawl between Uri and Natsu the moment he stepped through the door.

"Uri!" Gokudera said, scandalized as he pried his partner off of his beloved boss. When he did succeed at that, Tsuna looked like he had braved the jungle.

"Uri, what did you think you were doing?" Gokudera demanded his partner. Uri's only reply was a claw to the face.

Once Tsuna recovered, he shook his partner awake gently. Natsu got up and started shaking his mane around. Tsuna noticed something clamped between Natsu's jaws that awfully looked like...

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! Daemon Spade's lenses!" Tsuna cried. "Natsu! What did you think you were doing with this?"

Natsu shrunk from where he sat, ears flat and body curled. Tsuna pulled back and patted his partner. "Gomen Natsu," he said.

Natsu licked his partner's hand in response, as if he was saying 'I forgive you.'

Gokudera on the other hand, was screaming his head off at Uri and had managed to get himself in a fight with his cat. They rolled around the ground by Tsuna's feet. Tsuna tried to help he couldn't get close since claws and fists were flying about. When they were done fighting, Gokudera looked like he was thrown in a lion's den.

"What are we going to do Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said. If Daemon found them with this, very _very_ bad things will happen.

"I know Jyuddaime! Let's hide it Alaude's room! Maybe those two can finish each other off!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in a reprimanding tone.

Gokudera scratched his head apologetically. "Sorry Jyuddaime," he said.

Tsuna sighed. "Let's just get it back to Daemon's room before he -" he got cut off as the doorknob to the greenhouse rattled, along with a muffled voice coming from the outside.

Glancing at each other with panic in their eyes, they picked their partners up and hid themselves seconds before the door opened. Gokudera hid behind several pots of plants while Tsuna hid under the shelf where various gardening tools were.

The fake-maid stepped into the greenhouse, sure that those stupid cats went here.

Tsuna and Natsu were still as stone while Gokudera and Uri were struggling. Tsuna felt like he would have a heart attack every time the leaves where Gokudera and Uri hid moved when the fake-maid's back was turned.

"If I don't find those stupid cats soon I'll be found out," she muttered under her breath.

Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes widened: this woman was a spy. Not only that, she was looking for Natsu and Uri, which means... Tsuna glanced down on his left hand where he held Daemon's lenses. She was after this then.

She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her as she did. After a few minutes, the two boys crawled out of their hiding places. Natus and Uri returned to their VG gear.

"We really need to get these back," Tsuna said.

"But Jyuddaime, what about the woman? She's a spy," Gokudera said, worried that if they left the woman alone she would be a problem to the family later on - a problem for the First Generation that is.

"We'll do something about her later. Right now, we have other things to worry about." Tsuna said.

Bringing it back to Daemon's room was harder than they thought it would be; the rooms for the First Generation family was on the western wing of the mansion whereas Tsuna's friends were at the eastern wing where guests stayed. They haven't had their rooms secured in the western wing yet so they were staying at the east.

The problem were the servants.

They went up and down the hallways like guard dogs, even if they had somewhere else to be, one they leave, other servants would come in their place. It was like they were patrolling, only in a very subtle way. The eastern wing didn't have that much servants walking around the whole day so Tsuna and co. can do as they pleased.

The closer they got to Daemon's room, the harder it was to get past the servants so they had one option left: breaking in the old fashion way AKA flying into Daemon's room via window.

Which they were now doing. Tsuna hovered in the air with one hand while holding Gokudera's left hand. Carefully, he set Gokudera down on the balcony outside of Daemon's room before landing gently and distinguishing the flame on his forehead. Gokudera picked the lock and had managed to open the window.

Tsuna expected an old-fashioned torturing chamber complete with hanging skeletons on the walls except Daemon's room wasn't far from the ordinary. They stepped into the room.

Not knowing where to put it, Tsuna set the lenses on Daemon's desk. He hoped that Daemon hadn't figured out that his lenses got stolen and was out for blood right about now.

Turning back to Gokudera, Tsuna said, "Let's get back before - "

"Nufufufu... who dares to come here?" Daemon appeared as the doorway swung open like a scene from a horror movie.

No escaping now, they were dead meat.

Daemon casually walked forward, a glare on his face and a murderous intent in his eyes. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he said, each word promising pain if they lie.

"W-w-w-we found these... at the green house a-a-and thought that these might be yours." Tsuna pointed at the lenses.  
Gokudera stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

"Is that so?" Daemon's eyes narrowed as the stared them down. Tsuna gulped, sometimes size could be really intimidating.

"You have three seconds to leave." Daemon said. _Or Die._ Tsuna didn't need to be telepathic to finish that sentence. Daemon was giving them a warning or threatening them.

They left quickly but not before Tsuna tripped on his own feet and had to see a glimpse of the horrendous illusion that Daemon was planning for the thief. Green and pale, Tsuna scrambled up to his feet and ran with Gokudera in tow.

"Jyuddaime!" Gokudera rubbed small circles on Tsuna's back as he puked out his breakfast.

It was horrible. Forget what Mukuro could do and that he defeated Daemon in the future; that was the sickest thing he had ever seen. Cursing himself for getting caught in an illusion, Tsuna wiped his mouth.

"Jyuddaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna smiled shakily. "I'm fine Gokudera-kun." then promptly fainted while his eyes swirled.

"Jyuddaime!"

It was one thing to mess with the Tenth Generation but to mess with their boss' mind? Gokudera was ready to explode.

**~ Hibari Kyoya ~**

Hibari listened to Hibird's report about a strange maid wandering around the mansion looking for some 'cats'. Hibari had not seen any animals yet and was sure who those 'cats' were. Hibari's eye twitched. Leave it to the herbivores to cause problems. If someone found about their identity then it would cause delays and Hibari did not like to be kept away from Namimori anymore than he was.

Jumping down from his room on the second floor, he searched out for the strange woman.

When he found her, she was cursing silently to herself.

"How could I be careless?" she said as she ripped her apron off. "I should leave now before the Vongola finds out that Daemon Spade's lenses were missing."

If there was one thing about bad-guy logic that everyone knew it was that every bad guy kept sprouting off their plans to the good guys... er... or in this case, people who are hunting after them like Hibari.

He generally doesn't hurt women but he made exceptions if they were really a bother, like this one. Tonfas out, he approached the fake-maid.

The moment Hibari unmasked his presence, the fake-maid whirled around with wicked sharp knives in her hands. It didn't take long for Hibari to knock her out by throwing his tonfa at her head. He stood over her, thinking what he should do with her. Dispose her? Perhaps not. they would go looking for her body if she went missing. A thought came to him and a slight smirk reached his lips. He'd never did it before, it would be interesting how this would turn out.

**~ Vongola Family ~**

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo and Gokudera were in Tsuna's room. After Tsuna fainted, Gokudera managed to carry the small brunette to his room and laid him down before getting the rest of them. He told the others what happened. He watched their faces morph into anger.

"We should EXTREMELY avenge Sawada!" Ryohei said.

Gokudera scowled. "We can't stupid-turf top. We can't do anything to him at all without risking the future."

"But we can't just let this slide." Yamamoto said, frowning.

Chrome didn't speak as she patted Tsuna's hand comfortingly.

"Then what should we extremely do?" Ryohei said.

"Yare, yare, why don't we just tell the first generation?" Lambo said.

They all looked at each other.

"Stupid cow, we can't just do that. They wouldn't believe us!" Gokudera said.

"Ugh..." Tsuna moaned in his sleep. His face scrunched up as if he was dreaming something unpleasant, which he was. Chrome slipped off the bed.

"I'll go get some water for boss," she said as she opened the door, only to run into Giotto and fall back. Giotto quickly caught her and steadied her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Giotto said.

"I-It's fine." Chrome blushed.

Giotto was excited. He had finished his paperwork in a frenzy to spend time and get to know Tsuna today. He even managed to snag G out of his work as well.

"Giotto-san!" Gokudera exclaimed as he appeared before them.

"You're here too brat?" G said, appearing beside Giotto.

"G, don't call him a brat." Giotto scolded his friend. Turning to Gokudera, he smiled warmly. "Call me Uncle from now on Hayato."

Gokudera blushed like no tomorrow.

"You're really into this aren't you?" G whispered to him only to be elbowed in the ribs by Giotto.

"Anyway, is Tsuna here?" Giotto asked.

A soft moan caught their attention. "I forgot! Excuse me please." Chrome said to Giotto and G before running out.

"Tsuna?" Giotto called and went inside. When he saw how sickly looking Tsuna was in bed, he rushed over to feel the boy's clammy forehead which was cold to the touch.

"What happened to him?" he asked the children.

It was Lambo who spoke, "It was Daemon Spade."

Giotto narrowed his eyes. Daemon would do this? No, he wouldn't do this without a reason. G crossed his arms.

"So what happened?" G demanded.

What were they going to say? They can't just tell them that two box animals had discovered a spy who tried to steal Daemon's lenses and stole it from said spy and brought it back to their masters who had to bring it back before Daemon went on a rampage. Thankfully, they didn't have to as Lampo skidded outside the door.

"Primo! Come and take a look at this!" Lampo said.

"We'll come back okay?" Giotto said and followed his Lightning Guardian. Chrome came in after a second they left with a bowl of water and a towel. Curious as to what happened and hoping it wasn't a threat, Yamamoto opted to follow them with Lambo and Ryohei.

"Where you going baseball nut?" Gokudera called.

"I'm going to check what's going on. You're going to guard Tsuna right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Of course I will! As Jyuddaime's right-hand man I will guard him with my life!" Gokudera yelled at him.

Yamamoto laughed. "Then we'll leave it to you!"

"Watch over Tsuna will you Chrome?" Yamamoto said as they passed her by.

It was one heck of a surprise for Giotto and G when they discovered a bound up and gagged maid on their front doorstep. Standing over her with his arms crossed was Hibari. Yamamoto and the others gaped at him.

"Attacking women isn't a man's way Hibari!" Ryohei shouted at Hibari as he raised his fists for a fight.

"I'm not interested to fight you herbivore." Hibari told him.

"Nani?" Ryohei roared, insulted.

"What all this?" Alaude said as he stepped outside. One look at Hibari then to the maid, Alaude pulled his handcuffs out and approached Hibari who, given his stubborn nature, wouldn't move an inch.

"Explain." Alaude commanded.

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like to be ordered around, it wasn't in his nature to do so. Yamamoto sensed the oncoming danger and moved towards Hibari.

"Maa, maa Hibari-sempai. Can you tell us why you attacked a maid?" Yamamoto asked as friendly as he could.

"The herbivore was trying to leave the premises without permission." Hibari told him.

"So you bitted her to death?" Yamamoto said incredelously. Hibari glared at him. "The herbivore kept talking to herself. Saying things that she should leave before she gets caught."

"Caught by who?" Giotto asked.

"By you," Hibari said.

"Why would she be caught by Uncle Giotto?" Yamamoto asked. Unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto had no problem calling Giotto Uncle.

"Something about the melon herbivore's lenses."

"Daemon's lenses?" Giotto said quietly.

"You mean the ones that Sawada and Octopus-head found in the green house?" Ryohei asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." G said, raising his hands.

"You're telling me that this woman," he pointed at the maid, "is a spy who stole Daemon's lenses? No wonder that creep was in a bad mood."

"It's _tried_ to steal." Lambo corrected then he started to tell them of what they knew. When he was done, a horrible smile was plastered on Giotto's face as he tried to keep his face calm. Everyone took a step back from him except Hibari and Alaude. G felt sorry for Daemon but he did use his illusion, on a child no less.

"Alaude, please take this young lady away." Giotto said, that horrible smile still on his face.

Alaude, who wasn't scared of anything, didn't want to know what the blonde had in mind because he had been on the recieving end of that smile before and that was when they were still young and had only started the Vongola. Right now though, it looked like Daemon was going to get something worse than he did.

"G, Lampo." Giotto turned to them.

Cringing at the sight of his best friend, G could only listen to what Giotto was about to say while Lampo was shaking in his shoes. "Take the children to the garden will you? I'm sure Asari and Knuckle are having their tea right about now," Giotto said, adding another dose of sickening sweetness to his horrible smile.

Lampo was too glad to leave Giotto's presence. "Come on you brats," he said as he shephered them out.

"What is Uncle Giotto going to do to the extreme?" Ryohei asked him when they were out of earshot.

"Probably something bad." Bad didn't even cover what Giotto was going to do and Lampo was glad he didn't have to be there to see it.

"If Vongola Primo is like that, think about what Young Vongola might grow up to be." Lambo muttered, shuddering at the thought of it.

"Ugh...that would be extremely bad..." Ryohei said.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed nervously. "I don't think Tsuna won't be like that." He wasn't sure about that one at all. Primo and Tsuna were too alike for their own good, who knows what Tsuna would be like?

G followed them, thinking that he better warn Asari and Knuckle not to go into their rooms later until repairs were done and that he better warn the Head Butler to evacuate the entire floor.

Giotto went down the corridor and stopped in front of Daemon's door. He knocked before opening the door.

Daemon almost jumped out of his skin when Giotto walked into his room all of a sudden. Dreading that his doom was close. He couldn't help it; it was his pride as an aristocrat. He wouldn't let anyone walk away before teaching them something. He didn't even know what Tsuna saw in that short moment of time. What Daemon did not know was that in that glimpse was a combination of every single gore movie that Tsuna has and has not scene. It officialy outranked the Human Centipede that Tsuna was forced into watching once. Knowing or not, he was still screwed.

"Is there something you need Giotto?" Daemon asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Hmmn? Oh yes," Giotto closed the door silently. "What have I said about using illusions on people who are _not_ the enemies?"

Daemon considered jumping out the window but Giotto blocked his way. Hands and foreheads ablaze, Giotto stood there. Like a cornered mouse, Daemon backed into a wall.

Five seconds later, a shockwave ran through the entire mansion like an earthquake; Gokudera and Chrome held on to the sides of the bed where Tsuna still slept on peacefully as the tremors passed. From the outside, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and G sweatdropped as the windows of the whole second floor shattered with sky flames spitting out of them.

"That idiot... he really overdid it." G said, disbelief in his tone.

Asari laughed nervously.

"God have mercy on Daemon," Knuckle said as he made a sign of the cross.

"Yare, yare, he's going to give himself a headache from the paperwork that he's gonna get." Lampo said.

The children though, were silently cowering in the background. Daemon should be alive...right? It wasn't like Giotto really wanted to kill him right?

Closing the door behind him, Giotto dusted his hands in satisfaction. That would teach Daemon not to use illusions so carelessly. From the other side of the mansion, in the eastern wing, Mukuro silently chuckled. It wasn't Daemon who conjured that illusion, it was Mukuro.

Feeling satisfied for his little revenge, Mukuro went back to eating a tray of snacks on his side while reading a book.

* * *

**So I made Daemon the victim that was framed by Mukuro XD**

**I know I said that I would make Daemon likeable but let me tease him in this story please? I hope I didn't do a bad job at the first chapter. Anyway, check out the new poll I have for the next chapter!**


	2. Lullaby

**Sorry to have kept you guys waiting! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Nyannah-chii, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Just Juliet, Ootori Haruhi, fatesmask, DreamSugar for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but if I did I would have a Shounen showdown between KHR.**

* * *

"No," G said as he crossed his arms, scowling at the blonde before him.

"Don't be like that G," Giotto said, not looking up as he continued signing paper after paper for the damage he caused after destroying the entire second floor. "Hayato is a nice kid. You're no different from him when you were a kid yourself."

G snorted. "That kid has a mouth that puts sailors to shame."

Giotto paused and looked up at his friend with his brow raised as if he was saying 'like you were any different' which G replied with, "It's still a no."

Giotto sighed at his friend. "G, it's just one day. Hayato hasn't left Tsuna's side at all since yesterday. This is good for you two to bond," Giotto said.

"And pray tell, _why_ I have to do this?" G growled. "I got business in town today Giotto!"

"Because, for one," Giotto pulled out a document from his drawer and showed it to G. "You are his adoptive father."

"Since when?"G grabbed the paper and read it as fast as his eyes could go, he glared at him when he was done while resisting to strangle his best friend. "I don't remember agreeing to that! I just said they can stay! And how the hell did you get my signature?" he demanded.

Giotto shrugged, a smirk on his not-so-innocent face.

"You forged it didn't you?" G accused. Giotto didn't answer and continued to sign. A nerve was ready to pop out as G tried to quench his anger.

One of the many things that Giotto has learned from paperwork was that he can forge his guardian's signatures from seeing their signatures on their paperwork that was passed on to him to oversee. It took him a while but he managed to copy it to the last curve or size.

"It's either you do my paperwork or spend the rest of the day with Hayato," Giotto said as he put his pen down and smiled pleasantly at G.

G looked like he was ready to hurtle himself at him but decided against it since the blonde had just gone back to normal after terrifying his Mist guardian and he didn't want to test the blonde's patience. Eventually, he gave up. "Whatever," he said hotly. "I'm taking the brat out today." He was sure Hayato was still asleep, probably while on an uncomfortable position.

"Leave Tsuna to me and tell Uncle I said hi!" Giotto called as G closed the door behind him.

_I knew it._ G thought to himself. G knew that Giotto's objective was to probably spend the day with Tsuna, to get to know the little squirt while he, G, was to distract the squirt's little dog. That scheming bastard… before G knew it, he was standing outside Tsuna's room.

He knocked on the door gently three times.

There was a muffled "Come in!" from the other side of the door so G opened it to see a wide-awake Tsuna sitting up from his bed, looking good as if he wasn't scared the shit out of his wits. "Good morning G-san!" Tsuna greeted him.

"Yeah, morning kid," G responded as his eyes glanced towards the other boy in the room that was sitting on a chair beside the bed, sleeping with his head buried in his arms. "How long has he been like that?"

Tsuna frowned, concern seeping into his face. "Gokudera-kun must have been here the whole night."

"Why do you still call him with his last name?" G suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, startled with the sudden question.

"Shouldn't you be calling each other on a first name basis? You're too formal with your friends." G wasn't blind to see that Tsuna's relationship to his friends went deeper than blood. Even when he and Giotto had kicked it off at the beginning they had already started calling each other on their first names (though G had forced Giotto to use his nickname 'G' and not his real name). G wondered if all Japanes, besides Asari (the flute-loving prick), had manners pounded into them, poor or not.

"Well…" Tsuna started nervously. G watched him as he turned pink and started fumbling with his fingers, clearly not knowing what to say as if he hadn't thought about it before.

"You know what, don't answer that question," G cut in, deciding that the answer wasn't worth it.

"Ah... s-s-so what are you doing here G-san?" Tsuna asked as he tried to change the subject.

"When he wakes up, tell him that we'll be going to town today," G said in tight clipped tones. Turning on his heel he left without another word, leaving a frowning Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to his friend, still frowning. G didn't seem happy at the thought of being with Gokudera and once Gokudera wakes up, he was sure that he wouldn't like it either. _But this would be good_, a little voice inside his head told him that suspiciously sounded like Reborn. _Family members should spend more time with one another. _Yeah, that totally sounded like Reborn would say, _and this is a great opportunity to get information, _that one too.

Tsuna slapped his cheeks. "Hieeeeee! Why is my subconscious talking like Reborn?"

Gokudera jerked awake from where he slept. "Jyuddaime! How are you feeling?" was the first thing he said.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said miserably as he cried inside how horrible it was to have a Reborn living in his subconscious.

Gokudera though, when it came to Reborn, was totally oblivious to Tsuna's misery and said, "That's wonderful Jyudaime!" Then later he added, "Are you hungry? I can go ask one of the servants around here to send up some food or –"

"Why don't we just go to the dining room and eat with the others?" Tsuna offered.

"Yes Jyudaime!" Tsuna suddenly remembered what G told him and gulped.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun…"

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

The silence was suffocating.

This was one of the reasons why he could never get along with children – he didn't know what to say! Sitting on the opposite side was Hayato, who was downright ignoring him while looking outside the window of the carriage.

After Jyuddaime had told him that he was to accompany the old man into town, he instantly protested. Surely, how can he leave his boss to the others? But Jyuddaime insisted that they should get along. He said that G-san wasn't the G he met in the future, give him a chance, Jyuddaime said.

Gokudera had no choice after his boss pleaded him. How can he resist those eyes anyway? So here he was, sitting in the carriage with the old man, not knowing what the hell to say. Gokudera wasn't the best conversationalist in the world because it always ends in him threatening the other person (unless of course if it was Tsuna).

G had a similar problem – except he does it in a very subtle way. G wasn't charismatic, no, that was Giotto's job.

G inwardly cursed his best friend at the thought. How was he supposed to get the little brat to like him?

He didn't have much time to think when the carriage suddenly came to a halt and when their coachman had told them they were here.

G came out first, then Gokudera, who looked around curiously.

It was obvious that this wasn't the town that he and his friends trashed - it was still standing for one and that he didn't recognize it at all. Their trip only lasted for a few minutes, maybe ten or thirty so he supposed that this town was closer to the Mansion.

"Follow me and try not to get lost," G said as he started walking.

Gokudera ran after him with a scowl but didn't say anything otherwise. He slowed down just behind G and looked around, people greeted G with a smile and tipping their hats and G would respond with a nod. Gokudera wondered why people were being friendly with the grouchy old man. Was it because he was the Storm Guardian?

Gokudera frowned when they entered a small instrument shop. He thought that G came into town to stock on weapons or something.

"Ah G, nice to see you around again," An old man greeted as he dusted his hands.

G looked at the old carpenter with a certain fondness in his eyes despite being gruff. "Come on old man, you make it sound like I haven't visited in years."

The old man stretched his back and grunted. "Time flies when you're so focused on your work. Speaking of work, how is Gio doing? I heard he's busy a lot these days."

G smirked and said, "Oh he's _very_ busy alright."

The old man chuckled to himself. Then he noticed Gokudera and his old grey eyes widened. A knowing smile made its way to his lips. "I see you got busy as well," he teased and let out a booming laugh when G stuttered like a fool.

The old man bent down and smiled, "Hello bambino, I'm Saggi. I raised this fool and Giotto when they were kids," he jerked his thumb at G.

That explained why people were friendly with G, this must be the town that Vongola Primo and G grew up in.

Usually, Gokudera was always weary of strangers but this old man was the person who raised Vongola Primo and the First Storm Guardian, if he really is the person he claims to be then there's no reason to put up a guard.

Gokudera bowed Japanese style and said in the most polite tone, "I'm Gokudera Hayato."

Oh, so the brat _can_ be polite to normal people, G thought and started to stutter once more when Saggi said, "Oh? What a strange name to call your son. She must be foreign no? Didn't know your last name was Gokudera too."

"He isn't my kid!" he pointed at Hayato the same time Gokudera said, "The old man isn't my dad!"

"Yes, yes, as you say." He waved them off as he went back to work, ignoring the fuming duo that were letting out steam from their ears.

"Listen when I have something to say old man!" G said and Gokudera couldn't help to be reminded of Shamal when he demands for his attention… except that Saggi was a kind old man and not some perverted weirdo.

Gokudera suddenly recognized what Saggi was working on and his throat hitched and his eyes widened in shock. It was _his _piano. The same piano that his mother taught him on and is recently using after Jyuddaime had requested hearing him play. Bianchi told him that before he was born, his mother had this old and worn piano that was in her family for centuries. His father had restored it as a gift and when he was born, his mother had given it back to his father. It had the same markings at the keys that you couldn't find in any piano; Gokudera didn't know what those markings meant but he was sure it was Latin.

G blushed when he saw the markings on the keys.

"That's - !" he said but couldn't say completely.

"Ah, this?" he gestured at the keys. "Reminds me when you were young G. You always had a nice voice."

Gokudera didn't expect that G, the fearsome right-hand man that could get Mafioso cower before him by the sound of his voice, can actually sing! He couldn't help but laugh at G's expression – embarrassment and humiliation rolled into one look.

G sent him a glare but faltered when he saw how Gokudera was laughing his butt off with tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. He had never seen the boy laugh before… it made him look like the child he was.

"These markings here is the song that G used to sing when he was little," Saggi added to G's growing horror. "It was his favorite."

"Cut the hell out old man! Stop telling the kid!" G growled but Saggi didn't seem fazed. Instead, he chuckled.

Gokudera stopped laughing and came over to inspect the keys, his small hands brushing against them with his eyes glazing over.

G watched this with barely concealed interest while Saggi nodded approvingly.

"That boy has skill G," Saggi said.

"How do you know?" G asked.

"Look at his hands, they way they hover over each key like he's playing. Don't tell me I'm going blind – I can still see well boy – and I know a musician when I see one, much like you." Before G could protest, Saggi said "I know, I know, he's not your son. Either way, that doesn't stop me from thinking that way."

"It was Giotto's fault," G muttered, as if that explained everything. "He made me adopt him."

Saggi nodded once more. "Of course it would be Giotto," he chuckled.

"He got one himself too you know!" G said without thinking and Saggi raised a brow at him, surprised. "His name's Tsuna and he looks _just_ like him."

"And what do you think of Gokudera?" Saggi asked.

"It's Hayato," G corrected him. "Japanese people have a way to say their last names first and the kid is reckless. Plus he has a pretty bad mouth and stubborn."

"Much like you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" G said, clearly annoyed.

"G," Saggi said solemnly. "Children are gifts bested to us by the Lord. I took you and Gio in when you had nowhere to stay and eat because I felt that you two needed a home. Don't you think that this boy might be in need of one too?"

G didn't answer but stared at Hayato. Gokudera was looking inside the piano, tip toeing at the edge of a chair and afraid that he might fall in, G called out "Get down from there Hayato before you fall in!"

Gokudera did as he was told and approached Saggi. "Where are it's strings?" he asked.

"I'll be doing that last."

"What about the keys? What do does mean?" Gokudera asked and Saggi had to clamp a hand over G's mouth to stop him from saying anything.

Old Saggi just smiled at him. "Only this fellow can tell you that." He pointed at G.

G had had it with the old man's teasing and was planning to leave when Gokudera had this curious look in his eyes that G instantly disliked.

"You're not going to hear me sing brat and that's final!" he said to Hayato and stomped away.

"Tch, it wasn't like I wanted him to sing. I just wanted to know what it meant," Gokudera muttered. He didn't study Latin and now, it looks like he has to study it then. G would have made it easier if he just told him what it meant.

"Have a nice day now Hayato," Saggi said kindly before he left.

"Good luck on the piano sir." Gokudera replied before going after G.

Gokudera may have grown up in Italy, Sicily, but he didn't recognize the buildings around him. It was official. He was lost.

Gokudera wandered around the place, his anger slowly building up as the sky grew darker with each cloud blocking the bright sun. Jyuddaime would be worried if he didn't come back soon… and that stupid G! How could he run out like some wussy kid and leave a ten-year old charge? Where the hell did that old man went off to? It looked like it could rain anytime.

He wandered into a market street and sat down by the fountain that stood in the center. He watched as people passed by and in one catching his eye: it was a young boy maybe ten years old, he was bawling his eyes out and Gokudera saw that the young boy was beaten all over. Bullying maybe? Just thinking of that made Gokudera's blood boil.

His boss was subject to bullying for the most of his life and wasn't completely blind to the loneliness that the brunette harbored when Gokudera first met him. It made his heart ache to know that his boss didn't have any friends until Reborn had found them for him. It made him happy that he and (as much as he hated to admit) the others had driven the sad lonely look from their Boss' eyes.

A young woman approached the young boy and Gokudera guessed that it was his mother. She held out her arms and the boy ran straight to them, clinging to her as he told her what happened. The young mother listened and rubbed his back in circles.

"Don't cry my dear, Mama is here," the young woman said. "Now smile, sadness doesn't befit a face like yours."

The boy's smile twitched before becoming a full-blown smile.

"Yes Mama!" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Gokudera looked away from that, a sad aching feeling crawling into his heart as he did so. It was no use longing for the mother he wanted to know and love. She was gone now.

From a distance, G was standing behind Gokudera and saw when he looked away from the loving scene that the mother and child were having. He didn't know what a mother felt like because he was dumped when he was old enough to talk by his own parents but he knew that it must hurt so much more when the people who love you, can't even see you.

He went to Gokudera and tapped his shoulder. Gokudera whirled around and scowled when he saw G. "Where the hell were you old man?" he shouted. People looked their way at the sound of Gokudera's voice.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to run out on you."

Gokudera didn't realize that G had just apologized to him until he saw the shame-faced look on the redhead's face. He was _sincere _to the last word. He meant it and Gokudera understood. If they were anything alike… then Gokudera would have done the same thing if it was him in his place. His anger deflated like a balloon and he rile himself up to angry, not when he had these sad thoughts.

Gokudera didn't say anything and instead was looking down on his feet.

"Let's go back now. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Gokudera nodded and followed him and G had to blame himself on this one. If he hadn't left Hayato all alone then he wouldn't like some beaten puppy. He was going to get an earful from Giotto when he sees the boy's face.

When they stepped into the carriage, the sky was nothing but full of black clouds.

It was ten times more awkward as the carriage started to move. It wasn't even two minutes when the rain started pouring like a storm and that Hayato had yawned.

Lightning struck through the sky, illuminating the dark, muddy path. They haven't even gone that far when lightning struck one of the wheels and blasted it off. They skidded to the side and went off road with the horses screeching and the coachman shouting. Gokudera covered his ears as thunder boomed.

"Wait, here. I'll be back," he told Gokudera and stepped out into the pouring rain.

It was raining as if stones were being pelted at him. G had to cover his eyes and approached the coachman as he was trying to soothe the horses.

"What happened?" G yelled through the rain.

"The back right wheel is gone sir! I'll have to take a horse back to the mansion to replace it!" the coachman replied.

"Let the horses go, they know where to come home to. I'll stay here with Hayato and take care of yourself!" the coachman nodded and undid the straps of the horses. G went back inside soaking wet.

"What happened?" Hayato asked him.

"We'll be stuck here for a while, one of the wheels came off and it's raining like rocks out there," G told him. He pulled the cushion off from where he sat and fumbled around in the secret compartment hidden inside it. G pulled out an extra shirt. He took his off and put the new one on.

That little compartment was meant to hold some extra clothing just in case they were going to a party after coming from a fight.

G kicked his boots off and took out a pair of pants and put those on too, while Gokudera looked away. His hair wasn't dripping wet anymore but it was still damp. Now that he was in dry clothes, G had to worry about the awkward silence surrounding the both of them.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Giotto and Tsuna sat side by side in the library, worrying over their best friends as rain pelted the windows. Giotto had come to show Tsuna some books that he might find interesting (which surprisingly, he did so) and frowned when it started to rain.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna murmured worriedly.

"They'll be fine. G is with him after all so don't worry Tsuna," Giotto said, smiling.

"It's getting late though, they already missed dinner."

"Knowing G, he might have rented a room in an inn if they weren't stranded in the middle of the road."

"Okay then," Tsuna nodded and turned back to his book. "I never was interested in reading before… I only read what I had to. Thanks a lot for taking me here and showing all these books to me D-dad. But I don't think I can read them all."

"Would you like me to read them for you?" Giotto asked and Tsuna turned pink.

"I-I-I couldn't ask you to do that!" Giotto waved him off.

"It's nothing really! My mom would tell me any stories and my father was never there so it's embarrassing to have someone read to me!" Tsuna said, looking down on his lap.

Giotto frowned, displeased with Tsuna's real father. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like his parental instincts kicking in when he first saw Tsuna and felt somewhat familiar with him. Giotto ruffled the boy's locks and smiled at him. "Well, now you have one so let's read these stories yes?"

Tsuna couldn't help but say yes at Giotto's hopeful expression. While it was still weird talking to his Great-great-great grandfather, it felt nice to be patted on the head gently with fatherly care.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Gokudera didn't know how long they were stuck in the middle of the storm but it must have been hours already and he was hungry, tired and sleepy. _Curse this stupid body!_ He thought as his eyes drooped but with each thunder that boomed through the sky he would snap his eyes open. He couldn't block the awful sound out and he was starting to feel cold.

G wasn't feeling tired at all, only that he was extremely annoyed with the weather. This morning there wasn't a cloud in sight! How could a beautiful morning turn out so bad? He sighed and closed his eyes, pushing down his temper.

He opened one eye and saw that Gokudera had almost fallen asleep until he was jerked awake by a loud boom.

Without thinking he started to hum in a slow, soothing voice that had Gokudera's eyelids fluttering. Then G started to sing soft low tones:

_"Posa la tua testa e ti canterò una ninna nanna_

_Torna agli anni di loo-li-lai laico_

_E io canterò a dormire e ti canterò domani_

_Dio ti benedica con l'amore per la strada che si va_

G caught the boy just in time and laid him on his lap so that he wouldn't fall off.

_Che si naviga lontano per i campi lontani della fortuna_

_Con diamanti e perle a vostra testa ei piedi_

_E che mai è necessario bandire sfortuna_

_Che tu possa trovare bontà in tutto ciò che si incontra_

Gokudera turned and snuggled into G's shirt. G pulled out one of Lampo's shirts and laid it on Hayato.

_Possa esserci sempre angeli di vegliare su di voi_

_Per guidare l'utente ogni passo del cammino_

_Per proteggere voi e tenere al sicuro da ogni male_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

He had heard this song from a young woman that came from Scotland. He was only a boy then and had only heard it once but he remembered it to the last line.

_Possiate voi portare l'amore e può portare la felicità_

_Essere amato in cambio fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni_

_Ora cadere a dormire, non ho intenzione di tenervi_

_Me ne starò per un po 'e cantare Loo-li, lai-lay_

G leaned his body and head back and closed his eyes. He was still singing.

_Possa esserci sempre angeli di vegliare su di voi_

_Per guidare l'utente ogni passo del cammino_

_Per proteggere voi e tenere al sicuro da ogni male_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-laico, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

From there he hummed until he fell asleep, thinking that being a father wasn't so bad as he thought it to be.

When they woke up, the coachman had woken them up and had said that they had returned to the mansion. They must have slept through the ride and everything. G asked what time it was and the coachman told him it was past midnight.

G growled in annoyance and went inside with Hayato trying to keep up with his long strides. There, standing by the door was Giotto, who was smiling at them.

"Were you here the whole time?" G demanded .

"No, I just came down for a glass of milk and I heard the carriage coming in," Giotto replied.

"Tch, Hayato, go to your room. It's late and you should be in bed," G told Gokudera, who scowled at him.

"You're not the boss of me," Gokudera muttered but did so anyway after he bid Giotto goodnight.

"I take it you two were fine?" Giotto asked once Gokudera was out of earshot.

"Why are you asking this? I'm pretty sure you know with that intuition of yours!" G said.

Giotto smiled. "Nah, its just that I can read you really well."

"Okay, it wasn't so bad," he admitted. "But don't you dare say anything!" he cut Giotto off as he marched inside, his bangs covering his face.

Giotto couldn't help but stifle a laugh when he saw the red-tinted cheeks.

Now Giotto has something to tease G about and there was nothing, nothing that could keep him from doing so even if it was paperwork.

* * *

**I will be putting up a poll later in the morning of what's the next chapter is! If you're looking for you're name then don't worry! It'll be there :D **_  
_

**The song is "SleepSong" by Secret Garden :) **


	3. Devil's Cake

**As you people can see, I'm alive and well! It was only two days after the law took take effect and they're already reconsidering! Yay! Hopefully, they write the damn law right this time. I apologize if this might be shorter than my usual length but if I decided I was satisfied with it. I give virtual hugs to anyone who get's why the title is called "Devil's Cake"!**

**Thanks to: Frost190, Tsukiko Ume, anydayanywhere, loveanimes1996, Akahama Nera, Emriel, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, NomiOni-chan, YuujouKami, and HelenMayson. Thanks you for your support!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I cry everyday because it isn't mine.**

* * *

Chrome walked down the stairs daintily as her shoes made small _tap tap_ noises each time she put her foot down. She frowned slightly, as this reminded her of her childhood. When she was young, she was given all kinds of things: toys, dresses, expensive looking shoes… while the shoes she was wearing could not be compared to the French-made shoes, it was in better quality than any other shoes in this era.

One thing that she liked about the First Generation was that they weren't being showy. Despite the large mansion, hundreds of servants and very expensive furniture adorning the place, it was simple yet elegant. She knew that they did it to keep up an image as a Mafia Family but they were practical. They prioritized their work more than their leisure.

The first floor rumbled beneath her feet as an explosion rocked the place. Must be the Mukuro-sama and that Cloud man again, she thought. They had been going at it for a while now. It was a miracle that the both of them could stand each other for so long under the same roof. As she thought of this, she stepped outside to the back garden, following the dirt path that led to the forest that was within the estate.

After walking for quite some time now, she turned right into another path that was hidden through a thick bush. She had discovered this on the first day at night when she couldn't sleep and had gone out to take a walk. The reason being that being under the same place with her ex-captor made her nervous. She wasn't scared of the dark, in fact, she found it calming as the moonlight lighted her path. It was by accident when a chipmunk raced through her path and caused her to fall did she discover this secret path.

She went through a narrow path that the trees were so close that their branches were arching above her head. It was like walking through a dream. It smelled like a garden as well. At the end of the path was a crystal stream that had a small brass bridge and across that was a small, old gazebo with flowers surrounding it in the middle of a forested clearing.

It was beautiful.

Ever since then, when she had nothing to do, she spent her time here. Here she practiced her illusions in peace. Chrome thought it was selfish for her to have all this alone when she could share it with the others but Mukuro-sama and Boss thought otherwise:

"_Nagi, what you do out in the garden, I trust that you're having fun. Do what you want, I won't interfere."_

Mukuro-sama, it was very kind of him to do that.

"_It's fine Chrome. There's no need to tell me, I won't ask. More than anyone, you must be affected the most by coming here. You deserve it Chrome, so don't worry about us."_

She wanted to point out that _he_ was most affected. She knew that there was nothing more painful for her Boss than to see his friends suffer but his smile believed in the words he said. Sometimes, her Boss cared too much for his own good. She was worried that something bad might happen to him because of them. If that time comes… she'll be there to fight as his Guardian.

The soft churning of water brought her back as she crossed the bridge. To her, this place was a sanctuary where she can let her feelings out freely without having to hide it behind someone else. Inside the gazebo was a small round table with two chairs. Taking out her trident, she twirled it with her fingers, the illusion of the flower's petals being blown into the wind. It circled around her as if it was alive and dancing. She continued this, making all kinds of shapes in the air, with only her eyes seeing the illusion.

She didn't sense that another person was near.

Daemon had disappeared the moment he felt the disturbance. He was in the library writing a report when the books rattled in their shelves. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish it inside, he headed outside towards the back garden. There was one place where nothing could bother him. When he arrived though, he was surprised to see someone already there.

It was Chrome. The little girl that was frightened of him at first glance. She was staring off into space with her trident at hand, a dreamy expression on her face.

How could she have found out about this place?

In truth, there were only a few people who know about it. One was the Guardians but they never came here, the other was him and Elena. This was Elena's pride and Daemon's forced-work. In the days when the mansion was new, Elena had shown this little clearing. It was a time when their love had bloomed like the flowers. It was a few years ago then. Elena wanted to do experience the hard work that peasants felt and planted the garden on her own while somewhat-forcing Daemon to build the gazebo and the bridge.

He was raised as a noble, doing such a dirty job didn't appeal to him but he had to admit that it was satisfying. More than that, he was proud of what he did. This was his and Elena's garden. Their own secret garden.

He didn't get angry at Chrome though, she looked so happy. It was a first to see for him because the only expression he ever saw on her face was fright and weariness. He turned and walked away, making sure that he didn't make a sound while at it. Soon, it will be lunch and she'll have to leave, by then, he can do his report somewhere else.

Chrome heard a flapping of wings and looked up. Mukurowl descended gracefully. He nipped her ear, telling her that it was time. Lunch. Her stomach growled. She wondered what they were going to have for lunch. With Mukurowl perched on her shoulder, she left. Before she exited the forest, Mukurowl had launched into the air and flew high. She presumed he was returning to Mukuro-sama.

Daemon didn't dine with them at lunch. He was at the kitchen, enjoying his meal there in silence. Normally, he would be dining with the others but after finding out that some room was destroyed again, he ate somewhere he couldn't see the face of his look-alike and Alaude's charge. If he saw them then he might have had the urge to attack them with his illusions. Really, coming here and treating the place as if they owned it. Those little destructive, violent and short-tempered brats… something caught his eye as he saw Leonardo walked past him, holding a large chocolate cake on a cake-stand.

Leo, their ever grandfather-like butler, was a fantastic cook. Even Daemon, who was a picky eater, loved the old man's cooking. What he didn't love though was… sweets. Especially chocolate. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn. He watched as Leonardo cut the cake in equal parts of fifteen and then place them on plates then on a tray where servants picked it up and served them to the others. He noticed one was placed in front of him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Leo, you know I don't like sweets." Leo wouldn't make a mistake like this.

The old butler smiled. "Quite, Master. I hope you would do well to know what to do with it then."

"What?" Daemon asked, not clearly understanding what the Leo was implying.

Leonardo chuckled. "Ah, do you forget so easily that women - especially young girls - likes sweets?" his eyes twinkled.

He wants him to give it to a woman? Daemon frowned in confusion. Elena was far from here and not considering the servants, the only woman or girl that he knew was… his eyes widened.

"Chrome. Are you telling me I should give this to her? She's afraid of me!" he said.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't say you should give it to her. I merely said Sir that it is for you to decide what to do with this sugary confection. If you excuse me, I have to go into town today."

Daemon thought for a while. He was indeed uncomfortable with the way she looked at him. What did he do to deserve such a look? All of the children were weary of him and only Tsunayoshi was the one who made effort to talk to him in the smallest of talks. It wasn't his policy to harm children, what did he do to them? He racked his brain, trying to remember anything… it was so unfair. Alaude terrified them except for that Kyoya boy and they didn't get weary around him. He seemed harsh at first but he didn't do anything other than scare them a little and intimidate them. So why?

The answer to his question lay hundreds of years into the future but he didn't know of this.

He got up, picked the small platter and went outside. Honestly he had no idea what he was doing. His body moved on its own, walking down the familiar path where he and his loved one walked with their hands intertwined.

"Ah," he arrived. He walked towards the gazebo. Soon, lunch would be over and Chrome will be back soon. He placed the cake on the table.

He wanted to prove himself – even if just a little – that he wasn't what they were actually seeing.

He blinked and turned away, deciding to talk a stroll around the forest.

Chrome was very surprised to see what awaited her. A chocolate cake stood there, standing with its confectous glory. Her mouth watered a bit. She recognized it was Leonardo's cake, the cake that she just ate a while ago but what was it doing here?

"Is there anyone around?" she called, looking around. No one answered. Perhaps Leonardo found out and decided to leave her a piece? He was old after all, he could have known this place. She was still unsure though. Was it poisoned? She checked and it wasn't. She gulped. There was no fork to eat it with, looks like she'll have to use her hands. There was a stream, she could just wash her hands there.

"Thank you for the food!" she clapped her hands together and began eating.

When she was done, she kneeled next to the stream and was about to wash her face when she heard something. Looking up she saw the last person she expected to see – Daemon Spade. They stared at each other for a while. Chrome, feeling a bit humiliated, still had her hands and face smeared with chocolate icing. Could it be that cake was for him? Her heart started thumping heavily in her chest.

Daemon thought of himself stupid. He was so deep in thought he didn't know where he was going! Now he stood in front of Chrome.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" Chrome blurted, her cheeks burning.

"It's nothing." Daemon murmured softly. Then in a louder voice, he said, "I was just walking around and remembered this place. We don't use this anymore, this gazebo is too small." It was a lie of course but thought that Chrome had already claimed this place.

"You-you're not mad?" Chrome asked meekly.

"Nufufufufu, why would I? This place hasn't been visited in a long while. Do what you want here." He turned and left.

Chrome stood there for a while, dumbfounded. What just happened back there?

After that, Daemon didn't go to that place anymore, Chrome visited it every afternoon and everyday, she would find some treat of a kind waiting for her to be devoured. She didn't know who did it but had a feeling who it was and her heart softened up a bit with guilt. She pushed it aside for now. Her fear was still greater than her sympathy but soon… she wouldn't be so afraid anymore. She just needed time.

Behind all of this, the old butler named Leonardo, smiled. Satisfied that Master Daemon had listened to him. He had had enough of the man's sulking.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this.. if not, then I apologize if I disappointed anyone. If you reviewed then many thanks and I hope to see everyone in TU again. Ciao! :D**


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Lo and Behold! I am back once again!**

**So sorry about my late updating guys, really. But one problems tops itself one after the other and the stack keeps getting higher and higher. Pain in the ass really, but what can I do? Family is Family and no matter how annoying they are (and I mean _extremely_ annoying) I have to acknowledge that. Well, at least I can breath a little bit now. **

**Lol, info about Mare, Lia and Mitchel's artwork will be featured below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but if I did, I would have made the final arc go with a BANG!**

* * *

Among all of Tsuna's Guardians, the only one who could actually worm his way out of anything (except the Vindice) through any means would be Mukuro. He was the most cunning of them all and had the evil to match with it. Mukuro thought he could get away with anything, even pranking Daemon. He was the master of deception; he can lie with a straight face and fool anyone (except Sawada Tsunayoshi and that violent prefect).

There was no way that he could be ever caught in the act, that is… until now.

Here was something that the other Guardians didn't know: Mukuro had a sweet tooth. He adored chocolate the most. It was the day he tasted a slice of Devil's Cake for lunch. It was, by far, the most delicious confectionary sweet that he ever ate but was disappointed greatly to know that he there wasn't any more left. He had heard from the servants that the Head Butler made it.

They haven't met the staff yet because they were left to their own devices at the moment, to get used to the place. Soon, Mukuro was sure that they were going to be homeschooled.

The Head Butler, he found, was an old man. He was the image of elderly wisdom as one would say and a dashing cook. Mukuro had seen him coming out of Vongola Primo's office. Deciding to play the perfect child card, he approached him.

"Excuse me," he said.

Leonardo turned, a kind smile on his wrinkly face. "Ah, you must be one of our new Young Masters then? What would you like me to call you?"

"Mukuro would do," he replied.

"Young Master Mukuro then." The old man polished his glasses. "Is there something you need?"

Before Mukuro could even ask Leonardo, Lampo came out of nowhere with Lambo tucked in his arm, running away from an enraged right-hand man who had a gun in each of his hands. "You little brat! Come here and fight me you coward!" G said as he began firing.

While Lampo couldn't compare to Tsuna's dodging skills, he did manage to evade the bullets that were threateningly aiming for his head. "I'm not a brat and I'm not a coward!" Lampo cried as he ducked.

"Oh dear," Leonardo said worriedly as bits and pieces of ceramic and wood flew. The tables lost their legs, there were holes in the walls and the ceramic vases that used to be displayed on the tables were shattered. "The boss will not be pleased by this. My apologies Young Master Mukuro but excuse me," swift for his age, Leonardo caught Lampo by the scruff of his neck as he was passing.

"Keep him there Leo!" G said as he cocked his gun and Lampo whimpered with Lambo lolling his head around in a daze. "Ugh…" he said.

But Leo didn't keep him as he was ordered, instead, he stomped on G's foot with a satisfied crunch. Curses streamed out of his mouth and his guns flew into the air as he hopped on one foot, clutching the other. Just like the other, Leonardo took him by the collar and started dragging them off in the direction which Mukuro knew was the boss's office.

Speaking of Mukuro, the boy stood there, not exactly understanding what had just happened. It hit him after a second or two that he never got to ask the old man his question. He didn't get angry all of a sudden because today was a good day and his patience was high so he decided to ask again later.

But today wasn't an ordinary day. Every time Mukuro tried to ask, one of the first Generation or tenth would come out of nowhere to interrupt him. First was the annoying boxer, next was the puppy and the idiot swordsman then the stupid melon-head. His patience slowly shriveled up like a piece of paper burning on slow-mode.

It was his tenth time as he walked up to the old man. He was just down the hall, dusting furniture. He took one step, one _freaking step_, when the large door to the library swung open and slammed against his face. Tsuna stepped out, holding a book twice his size in his arms.

"I hope this is the right book that G-san wanted," Tsuna murmured to himself as he walked out.

A trident appeared, blocking his way.

"Hiiiiieeeee!" the blood drained from his face.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi… Kufufufu… what were you doing in the library?" Mukuro asked in a deadly voice.

"I-I... G-san was stuck in the infirmary today and he asked me to get a book for him!" Tsuna said, not liking the murderous glint in his Guardian's face. Mukuro glared at the brunette, trying to choose if he should possess him or skewer him but his eyes flickered over to where Leonardo was and saw that the old man had gone again, like he had just vanished into the wind.

His bangs covered his expression but Tsuna knew – by the way that Mukuro's shoulders were trembling – that he was mad. Okay, maybe mad was sugarcoating it with the thick layer of dark aura around him just screaming MURDER, Tsuna knew that he had to get out of there or go to hell. He backed away into the library, opting to run to the window and make his escape, which he did.

It was a good thing he did too because Mukuro just tore the door off his hinges and stabbed it until it was nothing but splinters, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"Kufufufufufufufu!" Shivers went up and down Tsuna's back as he sprinted towards where he knew was the infirmary from the outside. It was a surprise G that found him as he stood outside his bedside window, looking terrified beyond his wits.

Back to Mukuro, he was trudging down the hall towards the kitchen. He had enough of the nice act… he was going to possess that old man, search for the recipe in his mind and steal it because he _will_ get what he damn wants!

Apparently, catching the old man was as hard as finding him. Leonardo would be there one moment and the next he would be gone!

"What the – " Mukuro wanted to stab Fran if he were here right now for being so stupid and openly wanting to deny it.

Before him, Leonardo had simply twisted a candle holder on the wall and a secret entrance opens up. He knew that the mansion had it's secrets, that it had these secret passageways built within its walls. He just never expected an entrance to be located in the Boss's own personal bathroom.

He just followed the old man (it was hard since the old man can erase his presence completely) invisibly as he went to do his day-to-day chore; such as keeping the first generation in line, making sure everything was on time and cleaning. It annoyed Mukuro to no end how the old man seemed never to be alone despite a few hours earlier he was. If he was going to possess Leonardo, then he must be alone.

When he finally got the old man cornered, he was in the wine cellar under the mansion. Leonardo had his back turned to him.

Under the dim lights, he took out his trident, ready to nick the old man on his wrist before he could even notice what was happening. Just before he could take a swipe, the Head Butler's hand shot out and slapped the trident away.

"May I ask, Young Master, why you were following me?" he smiled. Suddenly, Leonardo was no longer some old man. In Mukuro's eyes, he suddenly turned into a dangerous enemy. Who could have guessed that this fragile old man could sense him? He only intended to know the recipe or force him to bake it but now things have changed, he was a danger to them. If he ever found out that they were from the future… well, Leonardo was going to have to take a vacation very soon.

"Kufufufu, I didn't expect you to find me out." Mukuro smirked, dropping his perfect-child mask.

"Well," Leonardo took his glasses off and polished them. "after spending so much time with Master Daemon, you learn a few things… such as when someone is shadowing you." Leonardo slipped his glasses on back again and smiled. "I was a mercenary, back in my days you know Young Master," he gazed off thoughtfully. "I've encountered many things in my life and illusions are one of them."

Mukuro stood in a defensive stance, his eyes alert. He needed to be prepared just in case Leonardo had anything up his sleeves. If he really was a mercenary, he would have to expect the unexpected.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Mukuro asked, keeping his smile intact while having a watchful eye over his trident as it dissolved into the mist. It returned to the hand hidden behind his back.

"Hmmn?" Leonardo seemed surprised. "Do with you? Young Master, I only serve to do what you ask and since you've been following me, I'm assuming you are in need of my assistance?"

Mukuro wanted to ask if the old man had Alzheimer's disease because a few seconds ago, he was just about to make him his slave. He was caught off guard by the old man's words. He didn't show it though, that would be a sign of weakness. For a moment, he had no idea what to say and that teasing smile on the old man's face didn't make things any better.

Mukuro hated to be mocked but this was the man who made that wonderfully delicious cake. If he kills him, he'll never be able to taste it again. While he stood there, weighting his choices, Leonardo cleared his throat.

"If I may Young Master." Mukuro looked up at him sharply. "I was wondering if we could compromise." Mukuro allowed himself to blink once, for one reason, it made him look vulnerable and was hoping that Leonardo would let his guard down, the other being that his eyes were just dry.

"A compromise of what exactly?" Mukuro said.

The old butler leaned in. "That I would do whatever it is you're following me for in exchange for privacy. I don't appreciate people stalking me lest they want something _unpleasant _found beneath their bed."Leonardo gave short laugh that ended into a chuckle.

Oh how he wanted to impale the old man right now, unfortunately, Vongola Decimo decided to foil his little plan once again.

The door to the cellar was kicked open, showing Tsuna looking like he'd just ran a marathon and ultimately tripped. Breathing heavily, his eyes wide and crazed, Tsuna walked swiftly to them and placed himself in between Mukuro and Leonardo.

"Ah, there you are Mukuro," Tsuna said in a rather strange and tight voice. His smile was stretched painfully wide as if it hurt him to smile so pleasantly. The only time Tsuna ever looked like that was when his guardians ultimately decided to screw up their mission. Which means... Mukuro suddenly decided he wanted to leave this very room away from his boss. In just a second from deciding, Tsuna's hands snatched his.

"Come Mukuro, let's play upstairs shall we?" Tsuna said. "It's do _dark_ here."

Mukuro raised his chin in a dignified manner. He wasn't scared of a little boy that was two inches shorter than him. But Tsuna was leaking _that _aura. The kind of aura when he means business and someone is gonna pay, a little trait he developed, courtesy of a certain Sun Arcobaleno. Sometimes Mukuro wished that Tsuna didn't develop that trait.

Tsuna tugged on his hands, still smiling that frightening smile. Turning to look at the Head Butler, Tsuna politely said "Leonardo-san, I hope you wouldn't mind if we leave now."

"Not at all young master," Leonardo replied.

"If you'll excuse us then - " Tsuna pulled Mukuro with an iron grip towards the stairs. Mukuro decided to stay quiet, waiting to see what Vongola Decimo was about to do. Leonardo watched them go, his mustache twitching. It would seem that the young master was _very _cross when displeased. He would need to remember that one.

They were in the gardens when Tsuna finally decided to let go of Mukuro. Mukuro noted, that Tsuna's grip wasn't painful and had left no mark. His touch was gentle, yet amazingly strong.

Tsuna turned his back to him and said in a quiet voice, "What happened to staying _low_?"

Mukuro opened his mouth to retort until Tsuna cut him off, "You're reason better be good." The brunette whirled around and pinned him down with his 'boss glare'.

To be honest, Mukuro simply had no good reason. Instead, he asked "How did you come to know what I was doing?"

Tsuna flashed an irritated look at him and began pacing. "It's weird that you look really annoyed today. Hibari-san didn't fight with you, the others haven't seen you at all or hardly even bothered you except for me," Tsuna grimaced as he thought back to when he slammed the door into Mukuro's face. Shaking his head he continued, " and I knew something was _wrong_."

It didn't take long for Mukuro to know that Sawada Tsunayoshi was warned by his Intuition.

He chuckled. "He had something I wanted."

Tsuna raised a brow at him. "What? His head?" he replied sarcastically.

"Kufufufufu, nothing that you need to know about."

"What could you want from Leonardo-san?" he asked curiously. "I thought you liked him." True, he rather liked the old man.

"Unless..." Tsuna thought for a moment. Yesterday at lunch, Mukuro looked happier than Tsuna had ever seen him, almost as if he was in bliss. What was he eating then? Oh right, eating a slice of Devil's Cake which was made by... Leonardo. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You tried to kill the man because you wanted _cake?_ Mukuro!" Tsuna face palmed.

He knew his Family was insane in different levels but this was the first time he saw a whole new side of Mukuro's insanity.

"Why didn't you ask for it politely then? Leonardo would have made it for you!" Tsuna smacked his forehead with his palm.

Mukuro would have done that if it weren't for those pesky Guardians always getting in his way. But he couldn't say, for Tsuna had beaten him to it.

"You go back there and apologize!" he said.

Mukuro scowled. "As if I'd do such a thing."

Tsuna's eyes turned into a shade that was somewhere between brown and orange. A thing that happens when he feels a bit aggressive. "Do it. Now." he ordered him.

Mukuro's lips twitched. One of these days, Vongola Decimo would have a spike sticking through his head.

**~ Vongola Famiglia~**

Leonardo was quite surprised to be visited by Young Master Tsunayoshi and Mukuro. Although he really shouldn't be. But he was indeed surprised by their appearances. Tsunayoshi looked clean and happy, the image of an innocent child while Mukuro looked like he ran through a forest fire. Parts of his clothing looked singed and he smelled lightly of smoke.

He didn't know that Young Master Tsunayoshi can play rough, especially with his looks. It appears that looks can be deceiving.

Tsunayoshi nudged Mukuro. Mukuro scowled for a moment then faced Leonardo with an expressionless face.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior today," he said.

Leonardo smiled. "Apology accepted Young Master."

Mukuro looked like he was about to turn tail but Tsuna had his smiling face in view. Mukuro clicked his tongue and turned back. In a low but understandable voice, he said, "May I have some more Devil's cake?"

Leonardo blinked and then smiled. So this was what Mukuro wanted from him. How adorable.

"As you wish Young Master." He bowed and went to the kitchen. He was rather quite a distance away but his hearing was as sharp as ever as he heard Young Master Tsunayoshi say, "It wasn't that hard wasn't it?"

* * *

**Final Chapter of this series will be featuring every single name that ever reviewed Trinisette, Unleashed. So the last Chapter would be the most adorable chapter EVER. Look forward to it ne? :3 **

**So about Mare, Lia and Mitchel's artwork design... I'll be doing it myself. I know how much I suck at original artwork, but I never said I suck at art. I've already started drawing Mare earlier and I'm pretty much happy to say he looks good (no abnormal body proportions at least). I'll show it to you guys when I post the next chapter to Trinisette, Unleashed.**

**LOL. I have never laughed so hard when writing a chapter. **

**Look forward to it and thanks for being patient! Ciao-ciao! **


End file.
